Asako Karachu
Asako Karachu was a monk and henshin of the Phoenix Clan. Colonies Karachu in 1198 was in the Colonies, where he discovered a minor vein of jade which was named after Hida Ikarukani, The Age of Exploration, Part 4b, by Shawn Carman as Ikarukani's Pure Rage. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Second City Defender Karachu served the Inquisitors, bringing to justice criminals of all sorts. The Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu to look after the defense of the Second City in his absence. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Suikihime Flees During the Siege of the Second City the watchers of the Spider Clan Kitsuki Fujimura and Mirumoto Ichizo met the Captain of the Second City Guardsmen, Akodo Tsudoken, in hopes he could give testimony in court in the matter of the conflict. The discussion went ill, as the outer defenses of the Military District had been breached by the Ninth Imperial Legion, and Tsudoken was pressed to repel the Crab and Unicorn attackers. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu had joined the besiegers and managed to open one of the city gates. Fujimura and Ichizo were ordered to take the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime and went on hiding. Karachu and the legions of the Ivory Champion stood beside the city defenders. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Defender of the Second City After Tsudoken was captured, Karachu commanded the city defenders. The further betrayal of the city by several clan delegates and the appearance of the siege weapon known as Renyu's Wrath doomed the city defenders. The city was effectively lost, and further fighting was pointless. Suikihime was gone and Karachu left, as well. He sent word of the events to his lord Shinjo Tselu, who still remained in the city. He later joined Suikihime when she was moving toward Twin Forks City by boat. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Confrontations Karachu accompanied the Governor during her period of exile, and during this time he confronted Tamori Tamoko and Tamori Chikyu. Karachu defeated and spared Tamoko, only to be immediately challenged again by Chikyu. Despite his exhaustion, Karachu managed to win the day. There Will Be Blood, Part 1A, by Daniel Briscoe and Shawn Carman Matsu Hachiro hunted down and dueled Karachu who was defeated. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton More confrontations happened, and Karachu killed with his bare hands Yoritomo Tarao, Yoritomo Saigo, and even Shinjo Kinto, but this last death was in contradiction with the Imperial Commander presence later on. Karachu was eventually defeated and spared by Seppun Jiramu. There Will Be Blood, Part 3A, by Shawn Carman Suikihime's Sanction Suikihime was hidden in a large village, where she devised how to kill the Fudoist threat. Bayushi Shizuka, a well-dressed man native of the Ivory Kingdoms, Omigawa, and Asako Karachu were her command staff. Maps with movements of the Fudo cult displayed the areas where the cultists attacked the Fallen, only to be killed in turn by agents sent by Suikihime. The former governor eventually surrendered herself to Hiruma Tenshin, an agent of Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu, and returned to the Second City. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Under Arrest Suikihime and her entourage appeared in the Ivory Court shortly after news arrived about the fall of Journey's End City at the hands of a maddened horde. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason The Imperial Legion rode forth to save the city, while Lady Otomo and her followers remained under arrest. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Suikihime was eventually restored to her family and station, There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and honored his dedication taking him as her personal protector. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Death Karachu encountered a demon of some familiarity during his travels throughout the Colonies, Ki no Oni. For reasons unknown, Karachu had spared the oni's life, and this apparently signaled to the nun Aranai that his madness was insurmountable in its intensity. The two had fought, and Karachu had perished in the fighting. Karachu had become a terrible thing before she killed him. Dread Tidings, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Aranai’s account of Karachu’s behavior was not in keeping with what the Rokugani knew of the madness spawned by P’an Ku. Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman External Links * Asako Karachu (Forgotten Legacy) * Asako Karachu Exp (Gates of Chaos) Category:Phoenix Clan Members